


I want it that way

by GittieKittie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, x-reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GittieKittie/pseuds/GittieKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story the members of One Direction are just regular guys who are going to a regular school. In this story we see how Niall is seduced by (y/n). Other members of the band will be in this story too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want it that way

I want it that way: 

I was sitting in the library of the school at the window that was looking out over the football field. Niall, my best friend, was practicing with the other football players so I waited patiently. He would come to me for a movie night with the friends. Mary, Zayn’s girlfriend and my bff, was sitting next to me, looking at the practice.  
“I don’t get it. How do they all those tricks?” She was looking at Liz and Els. Our two friends who were at their cheerleading practice.  
“Well, I don’t know but they don’t get it either how it’s possible that we are that smart and get every time an A.” Lily answered. She was Louis’ girlfriend for over two years now and was the reason we had become such good friends with the boys.  
“Yeah, that’s true.” Mary mumbled. “Oh, look!. Practice is over!” She cheered happily. She jumped out of her chair and we laughed a bit before we followed the enthusiastic girl. When we arrived at the field the boys just left the changing rooms and walked towards us. I smiled at Niall who gave me a kiss on my cheek and a quick hug.  
“How was practice Niall?” I asked with a bright smile.  
“It was amazing. Did you see the trick of Louis? He was great today!” He said enthusiastic and with a huge smile on his face.  
“Yes I saw it. Well played Lou.” I said with my thumbs up towards him. He smiled back and gave me a quick hug.  
“I had a good day.” He said. He gave Lily a sweet kiss and we walked together towards the cheerleaders. Els jumped almost in Harry’s arms and gave him a passionate kiss. I just rolled my eyes and walked towards Niall’s SUV.  
“I drive!” I said with a wink towards Niall. He opened the door for me and smiled.  
“Alright princess.” He gave me the keys and we drove to my home. “So, which movies do you have for tonight?”  
“It’s horror night so I have Halloween, Piranha and Friday the thirteenth.” I looked at him through the mirror and smiled sadly. Damn, I was so in love with him. He was just, so out of my league. I guess I was already friend zoned before he became my best friend. I had always a huge crush on him but only Louis knew of that. I hadn’t told the girls cause they loved to tease me with the boys I liked.  
“(y/n)? Are you even listening?” Niall said chuckling. I looked away from the mirror towards him.  
“Huh what?” I asked with red cheeks. He just laughed and didn’t answer.  
Louis and I were making popcorn for the movie and talking over my little problem with Niall.  
“I actually think I know what you have to do (y/n).” He said with a smirk. “You just need to show him you’re not one of the boys but a beautiful girl.” I could see he had thought about it and had an idea.  
“And how am I supposed to do that?” I asked while I pulled up my brows.  
“Simple. You just put on your most sexy pajama. You had a shirt of Niall not?” I nodded and waited for him to continue. “put that on with one of your shorts and I help you through the night with seducing him. Just trust me.”  
“Alright I trust you. Shall I go now or first…”  
“Just go now.” He shook his head laughing and I ran to my room. I took Niall’s shirt of my bed and took a black short. The shirt was so long you couldn’t see the short. Under it I was wearing my sexy green lingerie. I smiled and walked towards Louis who was waiting for me in the kitchen.  
“Perfect.” He said with a bright smile. “Now. When you bring the popcorn you need to shake those hips of you alright?” He asked. I nodded and he told me his whole plan. I smiled. This boy was a genius.  
Just as Louis said I took the first bowl of popcorn and brought it to Liam and Liz. They were sitting in front of Niall and I needed to lean forward to give them the bowl. Because of that I showed Niall my nice bum. The shirt just covered it and when I walked back to the kitchen I saw Niall was still looking. I smiled satisfied and took the bowl for Zayn and Mary. They were also sitting in front of him so again I showed him my bum. I stood up and winked at Niall before I walked back to the kitchen for our popcorn. Louis was waiting for me.  
“You’re doing great. Just stay subtle. Make sure he doesn’t know what you’re doing till the last stage of the plan.”  
“Louis. You’re a genius.” I said with a bright smile towards him.  
“I know darling. Now go get the boy.”  
Chuckling I left the kitchen and sat down next to Niall. The bowl in his lap. “Ready for the movie?” I asked cheery.  
“Yes. Just the lights out and we can start.” His voice was hoarser then others and I smiled satisfied. The light went out and piranha started. I had my hand laying on his thigh and my head was laying on his chest. He had his arm around me and I made small circles on his thigh. It was subtle and not to much but as the movie became scarier I went further towards his lid. Louis had been very clear. Don’t be too fast. Let him wonder if you are doing it on purpose. And that was what I did. I held my eyes on the screen but I could feel him looking at me. I smiled and made small circles where his lid was. I could feel him tense and he made a small whimper. I looked up at him, innocently. Doing like I didn’t know what was going on.  
“Everything alright Niall?” I asked innocently looking up at him.  
“Ye.. yes. Everything is alright.” He said with a hoarse voice. “Just.” He hesitated a moment. “Nothing.”  
I looked back at the screen and smirked. Oh Niall. You bad boy. I stopped the torture and stood up. I’m going to get a glass of water. Can I get you something?” I saw a lack of disappointment that I stopped but he nodded. I walked towards the kitchen, still smirking. I took two glasses of water and walked back. “Do you mind if I use your lap as a pillow?” I asked innocently. He shook his head and after I gave him the water I laid down, making sure I stroked him on the right place. He was drinking and almost choked in the water.  
“Everything alright Niall?” Louis asked with a huge smirk.  
“Yea.. yeah.” He closed his eyes and I knew he tried to calm down. I moved every few seconds a bit with my head and I could feel his manhood. It felt good to know I could do this to him.  
After the movie Louis suggested a game of truth and dare. Everyone agreed and he looked at me. This wasn’t really part of the plan but I trusted him so I took Niall’s hand and led him towards the pillows that were laying on the ground. Soon enough Louis chose me.  
“Dare.” I said brave. He smiled evilly and formed with his lips the words trust me.  
“I dare you to give one of the boys a lap dance.” I frowned a moment. Why one of the boys.  
“She just gives Niall a lap dance. Sorry but I’m not waiting to see my best friend seducing my boyfriend.” Mary said sternly. The other girls agreed with her so I shrugged my shoulders. Louis was really a genius. I started to give Niall a lap dance and I could feel his excitement. I ended on his lap and looked up innocently.  
“So, how did I do?” I whispered it in his ear and I saw a thumbs up from Louis.  
“I didn’t know you could dance like that.” He said hoarse and softly. I stayed on his lap and shifted a bit to torture him more. The game went on and soon it was Louis’ turn.  
“Niall.” He said. “Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” Niall said while he was still trying to calm down. He was really hard now and I guess he was too excited to see what I was doing.  
“I dare you to spend a night with (y/n) in the same bedroom and the same bed. Starting from now.”  
He looked at his friend with mixed feelings but he hadn’t a choice so he nodded and together we stood up and walked towards my room. We walked in the room and I had just closed the door when Niall pushed me against the door and kissed me passionately. I was surprised but kissed him back. I went with my hands through his hair and grinded against him. A small moan escaped from his mouth before he stopped the kiss.  
“Enough (y/n). You have tortured me the whole night and now I choose what we do.” He pushed me back against the wall and grinded with his manhood against my sweet spot. I moaned softly in the kiss and bit his lip. That was just a bigger turn on I think because after that he went from my mouth to my neck. He started right under my ear and went down towards my collarbone. He sucked softly on my sweet spot and kept grinding against me. He pulled me up so I could put my legs around him. We were grinding against each other and his hands were kneading my bum and I moaned his name. he was such a turn on! I went with my hands through his hair and at his muscular shoulders while he left his mark on my collarbone. “Now everyone know you’re mine.” He said with a hoarse voice. “Say it (y/n)! you’re who’s?”  
“Yours.” I whimpered.  
He throw me on the bed and said: “Pull of my shirt and your short. We’re going to have a bit of fun.” I wanted to start but he stopped me. “Do it seducing me.”  
I stood up and went to stand in front of him while I slowly pulled of his shirt so he could see my green bra. Afterwards I pulled out my short and sat down on his lap. “Is this good Niall?”  
His eyes traveled over my whole body and he started kissing me again while he unclasped my bra. I moaned when the cold air reach my sensitive nipples. He laid me back down on the bed and bound my hands.  
“You have been torturing me the whole night and that’s exactly what I’m going to do with you now. He kissed me first on my lips and deepened the kiss so it became more passionate. Frustrated I tried to touch him but he had my hands bound strong enough. From my lips he went to my neck and from there towards my collarbone. His hands were stroking my tummy and setting my skin on fire.  
“Niall!” I moaned surprised when his lips found my nipples. He started to play with them. One of the two was being played by his fingers. He pinched and turned softly, making me crazy for more. My other nipple was in his hot mouth. He sucked on it, bit on it and played with it with his tongue. It was almost too much. A warm feeling started to form in my stomach and I felt my panty getting soaked. Between the kisses away from my nipples towards my wetness he kept stroking me at my legs. I crinkled and tried to get more from he. He stopped immediately.  
“Lay still.” He said hoarse and dominant. He kept my hips still while he started to kiss me between my legs. He was torturing my like I did during the movie. His kisses came closer to the spot I needed him but he went away again. Making me going mad.  
“Niall please!” I pleaded. I wanted to come. It was just too much. he finally took my clit in his mouth and sucked softly on it. I screamed it out and closed my eyes. It was too much. the pleasure was unbearable and when he came with his tongue in me I almost came. He kept stimulating me and found my g-spot right away. Just when I thought I could come he stopped. I looked up at him with shock in my eyes.  
“I’m not done yet.” He got something from under my bed. It was a vibrator. He put it in me and made sure my clit would be stimulated as well before he put the vibration on one and kissed me. He was only in his boxer. I didn’t know when he had put of his clothes but it wasn’t really important. He whispered softly in my ear how he would tease me. How he would made sure I got everything I deserved. It only made me want him more and more! I moaned his name, pleading for more. This was the best punishment ever! I felt the pleasure becoming more and more but for the second time he didn’t let me get to my climax. I groaned in frustration.  
“Do you want to get your pleasure darling?” he asked in the most sexy voice ever. He had replaced the vibrator for his fingers and was rubbing my, now, really sensitive clit. I couldn’t answer and had closed my eyes because it was just too much so I just nodded. “I want you to say it (y/n). I want you to say what I need to do.” He kissed my neck while he teased me more.  
“I.. I just want you to give me the best night ever.” I finally could say without moaning and only because he gave me a break.  
“Your wish is my command.” He finally released my hands and stroke them softly to get the blood back into them before he kissed me and pulled off his boxer. He took a condom and looked at me with a questioning look. “Are you sure?” He asked.  
I nodded and just kissed him. My hands went through his hair and on his muscular back like I wanted to do the whole night. He broke the kiss for a moment so he could put on the condom before he started kissing me back and grinded against me for a moment. Still teasing me. I moaned in the kiss. I really wanted to get him in me. I didn’t only wanted him, I needed him. I grinded against him as a hint and he finally entered me slowly. I whimpered a moment. I wasn’t a virgin anymore but damn, Niall was much bigger then my ex! And thicker. He waited a moment and gave me a sweet kiss before he slowly started moving. It felt so great I couldn’t think straight anymore. He found my g-spot right away, like he knew my body better than I did. He began to thrust faster and I felt the pleasure again. This time he didn’t break it off and just thrusted harder and faster when I asked to. His trusts became sloppier and he whispered in my ear: “On three darling. One.” He hit my spot with so much power I had to close my eyes to hold my climax. “Two.” He sucked harshly on the spot in my neck to make me moan even more and it was almost too much. “Three!” with a last, hard trust on my spot we both came. He kept moving till my climax was all over. It was the best I ever had had and I saw even stars in front of my eyes. I probably had screamed his name so loud that not only Louis knew that his plan had worked. Out of breath, Niall took me in his arms and I snuggled into his chest.  
“I really love you (y/n).” He whispered in my ear. “Louis said that I just had to go for it tonight and when you started to seduce me I couldn’t hold it anymore.” He kissed my forehead.  
“I love you to Niall.” I mumbled tiredly and half asleep. My hearth was running a marathon from happiness and love for this wonderful Irish boy. But I was too tired to stay awake to enjoy this moment longer.  
“Do you want to be my girlfriend (y/n)?” He asked softly stroking my back.  
“Always.” I answered before I felt in a deep, deep sleep.


End file.
